El pacto
by Blanx Imaginaerum
Summary: Tras el engaño de Touga, Utena comienza una vida normal. Sin embargo, es convencida por Saionji para jugar a un pequeño juego. Sin nada que perder, optará por una última aventura relacionado con el Emblema de la Rosa. SAIONJI X UTENA
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer**:

Todos los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a la obra **Shoujo Kakumei**** Utena**, no a mí. Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos creadores.

Este fanfiction contiene la pareja central de **Kyoichi Saionji x Utena Tenjou**. Puede contener **spoilers** de la saga, tanto del manga como del anime. **No** contiene **OC's.** **No** contiene **OoC's**. **No** contiene **bashing**. Tiene diversos **headcanons** -teorías sobre los personajes que cada fan tiene, no confirmadas-.

Muchísimas gracias por leer. Adoro leer reviews.

* * *

El bullicio de la cafetería de la academia, ensordecedor para cualquiera que entrara por las puertas dobles que formaban la entrada. Cientos de chicos y chicas, emocionados, revolucionados y alegres, armaban un gran escándalo entre risas y chillidos.

La mayoría tomaban asiento en las mesas más cercanas a la barra, lo cual era normal dado que tenían más fácil pedir la comida. Los que llegaban tarde, debían conformarse con las mesas situadas en el centro, no tan accesibles como las anteriores. Y los que querían huir de la multitud, buscaban refugio en las últimas mesas, alejadas de todo, cercanas a las segundas puertas de salida e iluminadas en menor medida por los ventanales de la pared.

Era tan solo un murmullo, aislado por los cabellos que caían sobre sus oídos, lo que percibía Utena con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa. Sabía que Wakaba la miraba con reprobación; no le gustaba para nada su nuevo yo. Ni el uniforme clásico de las chicas, ni su actitud ordenada y callada, ni siquiera que empezara a replantearse el salir con algun chico, como cualquier otra chica normal. No le gustaba que hubiera abrazado una vida normal.

Y lo entendía, pero su mayor problema era la fuerza. La fuerza que ya no tenía. No había perdido su uniforme; sencillamente lo habia tirado a la basura. Mejoraban sus notas en clase, dado que mantenía su atención en sus estudios y podía no pensar en nada más. Ni en príncipes. Ni Duelos de la Rosa. Ni su Prometida. Ni el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil.

Tan solo pensar en su título y que una fugaz imagen de él apareciera en su mente durante un segundo, la hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza y girar la cabeza contra la mesa. No. No quería pensar en Touga Kiryuu. Había estado viviendo una gran mentira y había despertado de ella de la peor manera posible. Ahora, tan solo quería vivir una vida normal y olvidar que un día pensó realmente en encontrar a su príncipe.

La luz que notaba pasar entre sus cabellos rosas fue cubierta por algo, como si alguien se hubiera colocado a su lado. Escuchaba el tintineo de los cubiertos de Wakaba a su izquierda, por lo que, ella no era. Entreabrió sus ojos azulados, sin saber exactamente que se iba a encontrar al hacerlo. Y, en efecto, nunca se hubiera imaginado que a su lado se encontraba la larga y ondulada cabellera esmeralda de Kyoichi Saionji.

- Utena Tenjo -pronunció él, con su clásica voz socarrona, con la que más de una vez le había gritado y perjurado-. Me sorprende encontrarte así. Es tan impropio de tí.

-¿Saionji? -respondió ella, incorporandose, con el gesto contrariado.

Saionji había tomado asiento encima de la mesa donde ella estaba apoyada. La miraba, con media sonrisa, como si se sintiera bien ante su derrota. "Al fin y al cabo, creo que todos sabemos que hace aquí.", pensaba ella, comprendiendo sus intenciones.

-Probablemente te preguntes qué hago aquí, cuando nunca antes habíamos hablado sin... temas de duelos de por medio -ella sintió un escalofrío con tan solo escuchar la palabra 'duelos'. Sacudió la cabeza, y volvió la mirada hacia su interlocutor-. Pero tan sólo quería comprobar que ahora sabes lo que sentí cuando perdí a Anthy. Ahora, sabes cómo duele. Esperaba que te doliera.

Palabras tan duras recitadas con una sonrisa tan auténtica y sádica hacían derrumbarse más aún las pocas defensas que le quedaban a Utena. En otro momento, le habría cruzado la cara con dos bofetadas sin vacilar un segundo. Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar y bajar la cabeza, derrotada de nuevo.

-Sí... supongo que ahora puedo comprenderte... -murmuró. No era tanto como tristeza lo que le inundaba, sino neutralidad, el hecho de apenas poder expresar sus sentimientos. Lo normal ante unas palabras tan hirientes hubiera sido un llanto desconsolado. Pero la falta de fuerzas le impedía todavía más echarse a llorar.

Escuchó un bufido a su lado, comprobando que Saionji no había recibido la respuesta o reacción ante su comentario. Giró la cabeza, nuevamente, comprobando que había fruncido el ceño.

-No tendría gracia meterme contigo ahora que ni siquira vas a defenderte... Sin embargo, es cierto que el juego de la rosa nos está destrozando la vida a todos. Incluso el propio presidente ignora las normas para hacer canalladas como esta -"¿Está... defendiendome? Realmente, ¿está poniendose de mi lado" pensó Utena, atónita-. El consejo de estudiantes se está despedazando, completamente. Y es todo culpa del Fin del Mundo...

-¿Ha sucedido algo grave? -respondió casi involuntariamente ella, sin saber si realmente quería conocer más acerca de la situación de los duelistas. Él se giró hacia ella, sin su actitud altanera característica.

-Nada que no hayas podido notar. Prácticamente, ninguno de nosotros está de acuerdo con lo sucedido. Son trampas, sí, pero de las peores.

-De todas maneras, yo ya no quiero saber nada sobre esto, Saionji -habló Utena, bajando la cabeza-. Yo no soy duelista, ni estoy prometida con la novia de la Rosa. Lo siento.

Saionji se giró para mirarla, como si no creyera que esas palabras podían salir de su boca.

-¿Te estás rindiendo?

Utena suspiró, algo agobiada. No entendia como esa persona, que le había intentado matar más de una vez, y que no había dejado de hacerle la vida imposible, ahora estaba ahí, hablando con ella, en uno de sus peores momentos.

-No puedo rendirme de algo a lo que no pertenezco ni tengo ni idea.

Se levantó y rodeó la mesa, dejandole sentado en ella, cuando sintió como una mano se cerraba con fuerza en su muñeca y la tiraba hacia atrás. Bajó la cabeza; no se atrevía a levantar la mirada en un momento así, era como mirar de frente a un dragón furioso.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a vengarte? ¿No vas a hacer nada?

-Saionji, ¿me puedes explicar que estás buscando con esto? -respondió cansada Utena-. Se supone que Touga es tu mejor amigo.

-Ya no -murmuró él, cambiando su tono a uno menos enérgico-. No mientras siga utilizando a Anthy como un simple objeto.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo como una parte de ella se rompía más. No solo se encontraba en aquella situación por haber sido engañada por Touga Kiryuu, sino por la perdida completa de su compañera, su mejor amiga, Anthy Himemiya. El no tenerla cerca durante el día a día la mataba lentamente, y aunque Wakaba intentaba llenar ese vacio, era imposible olvidarse de ella.

-Tú y yo sabemos que Anthy es algo más que el instrumento del Emblema de la Rosa. Por eso he venido hasta aquí -Saionji siguió hablando, sabiendo que tenía la razón-. Reconozco que tenía curiosidad por ver como te había sentado la derrota, pero no me esperaba esto. No pensé que te retirarías; sigo pensando que te prefiero a ti como rival antes que a Touga.

-Quizás tendría que sentirme halagada por ello, pero ya te he dicho que no quiero saber nada más. Solo soy una estudiante de la Academia Ohtori, vicepresidente.

Ella intentó soltarse de Saionji, pero sabía perfectamente que no la dejaría marchar tan fácilmente. Sin su actitud agresiva e ruda, Utena imponía _tanto _como Anthy. Y también conocía la facilidad que tenía Saionji de imponer su fuerza hacia ésta.

En efecto, él en vez de soltarla cuando Utena empezó a forcejear, tiró de la chica hasta acercarse aún más a ella. Tenía la suerte -o la desgracia para ella- de que Wakaba, pese atenta a la conversación de ambos, estaba sentada en tal lugar que no podía ver que hacía o dejaba de hacer el vicepresidente.

Él sonrió sombriamente y se inclinó sobre ella, apartando varios mechones de su cabello rosáceo y acercándose al oído de Utena, para que solo pudiera escucharle ella.

-Quiero hacer un pacto contigo. Una trampa, un juego.

-¿Qué?

-Escúchame. ¿Quieres recuperar a Anthy? ¿Quieres ver derrotado al Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil?

Una densa neblina se había establecido en la mente de Utena. No le gustaba estar tan cerca de ningún chico, solía terminar pegandoles por tomarse aquellas confianzas. Pero no podía escapar de aquel momento, y tampoco queería tener nada que ver con el Emblema de la Rosa. Notaba como estaba azorada por la situación, con las rodillas temblorosas y la garganta seca. Cada vez que respiraba, solo percibia el olor a perfume masculino que Saionji desprendía, que le ponía todavía más nerviosa.

-No sé si quiero.

-Es muy fácil. Solamente, tenemos que salir juntos.


	2. Capítulo 2

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamó ella, cuando él la tapó la boca para que no chillara. Wakaba se levantó de golpe, al ver lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Que estáis haciendo? -bramó la muchacha, enfurecida-. Como le toques un solo pelo a Utena...

-Solo estamos hablando, no te preocupes... -Utena comprobó como el gesto serio y concentrado de Saionji cambiaba a sonriente, pícaro, encantador, que más de una vez había embobado a su amiga. Una vez Wakaba dejó de mirarles, él volvio a apretar su mano en torno a su muñeca, tomando la misma postura que antes.

-¿Pretendes que salga contigo? ¿Tú y yo? ¡Pero si no me soportas!

-Ni tú a mí.

-¡Por eso mismo! ¡Es una estupidez! -intentaba no levantar la voz, pero le era imposible no alterarse.

-¿Te crees que te lo pediría de buenas a primeras si no hubiera algo más que eso? -le respondió Saionji-. No saldría con una niñata como tú ni en un millón de años. Sin embargo, piensalo. Touga te quiere a ti, y yo quiero a Anthy. Si Touga se lleva a Anthy... la única manera de que la deje es viendo que yo te tengo a ti.

En su cabeza podía formarse una ligera idea de lo que él la estaba proponiendo, pero, ¿realmente quería salir con una persona como él? Su mente estaba dividido en dos: por una parte, deseaba abrazar otra vez la idea de su príncipe, de buscarlo, de encontrarlo. Por otra, quería vivir la normalidad, triste normalidad, que le había tocado aceptar. Pero en ninguna de aquellas posibilidades entraba alguien como Saionji, que se carecterizaba por su violencia, su fuerte temperamento y perder la compostura con demasiada facilidad.

-Pero... ¿tendríamos que salir...? ¿Como una pareja feliz? -el gesto confundido y contrariado de Utena combinaba con el rostro ofendido de Saionji.

-Lo dices como si fuera un suplicio. Muchas chicas querrían estar en ese lugar.

-Ya, pero no se si quiero ahora mismo estar en una relacion... de amor... con alguien -cada palabra se atragantaba más y más en su garganta. "Y menos contigo", añadió en su mente.

-Eso puedo comprenderlo, pero -volvió a bajar el tono de voz al minimo-, no te pido eso ni mucho menos. Actuar. Apariencia. Por eso dije que sería un pacto, un juego. Solamente tendríamos que aparentar que somos una pareja feliz. Te recogería al finalizar las clases, iriamos juntos por la academia... Touga nos vería juntos, su mejor amigo y la chica que desea, y él terminaría cediendo a Anthy.

-¿Realmente piensas que eso va a funcionar? No estoy segura de que Touga tenga algun interes en mi ahora que ya ha conseguido a la Prometida de la Rosa.

-Hasta hace unas horas, he sido el mejor amigo de Touga. Creéme que sé lo que siente por ti. Como ya te he dicho, Anthy es su instrumento. Solamente la quiere para "revolucionar el mundo".

-Y si solo la quiere para eso, ¿por qué no deja que la veas y que estés con ella y me ignorais ya de una vez?

-Porque Anthy solo quiere, solo hace caso al que la posee -su tono cambio a fuerte tristeza, notando Utena como debajo de aquel tipo altanero y prepotente, había un joven que sufría por desamor. Algo que jamás hubiera imaginado, ciertamente-. Me encantaría liberarla de su condición de prometida. Que ella elija con quien estar... Pero... no divaguemos. ¿Querias una vida normal? Puedes seguir con tu vida normal y corriente, con tus estudios, tu tiempo libre y esas cosas. Será como si salieras con un chico cualquiera.

Ella se separó, notando que el había dejado de apretarle la muñeca. En su interior bullían demasiadas emociones encontradas, esperanzas que habían florecido de nuevo, y heridas abiertas que sangraban silenciosamente dentro de ella. Sí, aun guardaba en su cartera la carta de amor vagamente escrita que le había dado aquel chico en el pasillo. ¿Había algo más que podría perder? Además, seguía teniendo una constitución fuerte y su temperamento para poder detener cualquier tontería que Saionji se atreviera a hacer.

-Supongo que no tengo motivos para no hacerlo.

-¿Eso es un sí? -respondió él, de nuevo con su media sonrisa.

-Sí, demonios -murmuró ella entre dientes, sin saber exactamente que pasaría después de aceptar semejante locura.

-Bien -Saionji se bajó de la mesa donde había estado sentado, para colocarse a su lado. Era terriblemente alto comparada con ella, le sacaba al menos una cabeza-. Entonces pasaré a buscarte después de las clases.

Él se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella, tan solo para picarla un poco más. Pero Utena había empezado a temblar y a mudar su color de piel a blanco cetrino. Su mirada se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida, donde no podía apartar la mirada del Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, Touga Kiryuu.


	3. Capítulo 3

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... -la voz seductora de Touga era el mayor de los dolores que podía percibir Utena en aquel momento. Como si de un acto reflejo se tratara, se colocó detrás de Saionji, utilizandolo a modo de escudo-. Te encuentro aquí, Utena Tenjo, hablando con mi querido amigo Saionji.

-Touga... -murmuró Saionji, frunciendo el ceño.

-Quería hablar un rato con Utena, a solas, si pudiera ser -su poder de persuasión, junto a su manera elegante de formular sus peticiones, hacía imposible el decirle 'no'.

-Pues lamento decirte que Utena y yo ya nos marchábamos -respondió Saionji, firme.

-¿Utena y tú? -Touga estaba a punto de echarse a reir por su tono de burla-. Por favor, ¿y que va a hacer Utena contigo?

-Dado que estamos saliendo juntos, no sé si me hace mucha gracia que te quedes a solas con ella, Touga. Tu fama te precede.

Utena, que observaba la conversación entre ambos en un segundo plano, con parte de ella oculta tras la espalda de Saionji, se sorprendió al notar como el gesto confiado de Touga se desencajaba ante aquello. Después, él bajó la mirada, riendo a carcajadas tras el comentario de Saionji.

-Me alegra comprobar que no has perdido tu sentido del humor, querido Saionji -respondió el presidente, mirando de reojo a la joven que permanecia detrás de su amigo.

-No es ninguna broma. Ella misma puede confirmartelo -Saionji se giró hacia ella, agarrándola de la mano para hacerla reaccionar.

La mirada pétrea y violácea de Touga se clavaba en ella como si fuera una daga en su pecho. Notaba la fuerza que empleaba Saionji para cualquier acción fisica, ¿se trataba de apoyo o de presión añadida aquel gesto? Sin embargo, ella se tragó el miedo. Se trataba de actuar, y como si de una Utena distinta se tratara, sonrió y se arrimó a Saionji, alegre.

-Sí, ¡hace muy poco que somos novios! -respondió ella, rezando para que aquel suplicio terminara pronto.

Touga, contrariado, recupero su tono afable y galán que le caracterizaba, dando media vuelta, dispuesto a marchar, cuando añadió:

-Me encanta verte tan radiante, Utena. Estás mucho más hermosa de esa manera.

Y con las manos en los bolsillos, desapareció de sus vistas por las puertas de la cafetería.

Utena deshizo su postura y su papel, apoyandose sobre la mesa con ambas manos, prácticamente hiperventilando. Notaba como iban a florecer las lágrimas de un momento a otro, a Wakaba gritandole a Saionji sobre qué había sucedido mientras estaba fuera y a éste ignorandola, llamando a Utena. Pero nada de ello parecía importarle, tan solo intentaba permanecer entera tras aquel primer contacto con Touga.

-¿Cielo? -finalmente, una mano fría y delgada se colocó en su hombro, asomandose el dulce rostro preocupado de Wakaba.

-Estoy bien... no te preocupes -ella esbozó la sonrisa más amable que pudo y luego se dirigió a Saionji-. Necesito algo más de práctica...

-Práctica... -murmuró él, sonriendo-. No, tu necesitas fuerza. Ahora no eres más enclenque que Anthy.

-Y lo peor es que tienes razón... Pero eso me da igual.

-¿Por qué ha venido el Presidente? ¿Y que te ha hecho reaccionar así? -preguntó Wakaba, algo contrariada.

-Nada importante -le cortó Saionji antes de dar pie a otra pregunta comprometedora. Se tomó la libertad de coger la cartera de Utena, echandosela a la espalda, y tomando a su dueña de la cintura, provocando que ella le asesinara con la mirada, sin que le viera Wakaba-. Nosotros nos vamos ya a casa.

Wakaba permaneció perpleja ante el comportamiento de Saionji, y más aún, que Utena no hiciera nada para impedirselo. Al contrario, caminaba a su lado sin intentar apartarse de ninguna manera, cuando en otro momento le habría partido una espada de kendo en la cabeza. No le gustaba nada aquella actitud. Y sabía que le daría probelmas.

Por otra parte, Utena murmuraba entre dientes mil y una maldiciones e improperios hacia Saionji, intentando mantener la normalidad para no armar revuelo. Él no podía contener la risa ante sus insultos y la cómica manera que intentaba ocultarlos.

Pero lo que no podían acallar era los numerosos comentarios y murmurllos que estaban provocando al pasearse hasta la salida juntos. Todos giraban la cabeza al pasar ellos; no podían creer que, Kyoichi Saionji, el campeón de kendo y vicepresidente del consejo de estudiantes, estuviera tan cerca de Utena Tenjo, la chica que vestía como un chico.

-Nos estan mirando todos, sueltame de una vez -susurró Utena, intentando mantener la normalidad.

-Ah-ah -le respondió Saionji, con su mejor sonrisa socarrona-. Aquí es donde hay que actuar.

-Me voy a morir de vergüenza...

-¿Cuando has tenido tú de eso? Si hace dos días te paseabas vestida como un chico.

Utena estuvo tentada de abofetearle, pero tuvo que contenerse. Habían llegado a la salida y parecía que no había demasiada gente cerca, por lo que se soltó del agarre de Saionji, cayendo al suelo del impulso.

-¿Ves? En el fondo sigues siendo igual de cargante que siempre. Solo tienes que volver a sacarlo.

-Saionji, no me busques.

-Oh, _cariño_, ¿que vas a hacer? -su gesto tornó a sombrío de nuevo. Utena recordó que había hecho un pacto con el diablo y que en aquel momento, no estaba en su mejor forma-. Anda, levanta de ahí y comportate como una señorita.

Se levantó, arrebatándole la cartera y comprobando que aun quedaba toda su furia interna intocable. De su alegría no había ni rastro, pero al menos seguía conservando la poca prepotencia que le era útil para salir de más de una situación escabrosa.

Saionji seguía mirandola, cuando recibió el impacto de la cartera de Utena llena de libros contra su pecho, atrapandola al vuelo en su trayectoria hacia su cara.

-Entonces, _cariño_, comportate como un caballero -repuso Utena, alisandose la falda de tablas y sonriendo de medio lado, imitandole-, y acompáñame a casa.

Él rebufó y camino a su paso, en dirección a las mansiones que servían de residencias de estudiantes, cerca del complejo de la Academia Ohtori. Por el camino, no paraban de ver personas que se detenían al cruzarse con ellos, señalandoles y comentando emocionados lo que acababan de ver.

-¿Es necesario causar tanto revuelo? -preguntó Utena, algo incómoda ante tanta expectación.

-Vamos, ahora me dirás que no estás acostumbrada a ello —Saionji tenía razón. Sin embargo, le resultaba dificil pensar que incluso con su apariencia nueva seguía llamando la atención—. Piénsalo; esto tan solo nos beneficia a nosotros y a la presión que ejercemos sobre Touga.

Utena suspiró, no muy convencida. Al menos esta vez no la había apretujado contra él como había hecho en la cafetería. No sabía como habia podido aceptar tan a la ligera una locura como aquella; no era Saionji sino el tipo que se había burlado de su mejor amiga en público, que maltrataba a Anthy Himemiya y... que la había atacado con una katana desenvainada. Debía temer por su integridad física al dejarse acompañar a la mansión del este en compañía de semejante desequilibrado mental, pero pocas cosas le importaban en aquel momento. Al fin y cabo, ¿su vida tenía algun sentido tras su derrota?

Poco a poco, el camino se fue volviendo más solitario y silencioso, solamente escuchando el sonido de sus pisadas. El viento entre los árboles y el tenue aroma del verdor del bosque que precedía la senda que conducía a las mansiones hacía del caminar un agradable y tranquilo paseo. Utena no podía disfrutarlo tanto como desearía, pero aun así le resultaba como un soplo fresco tras las emociones vividas aquel día. El reencuentro con Touga aún no le había dolido todo lo que le dolería aquella noche, en la soledad de su habitación... sin Anthy.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza y giró la cabeza, intentando reprimir las lágrimas al pensar en ella. Miraba al lado opuesto donde caminaba Saionji, ya que lo único que le faltaba era mostrar debilidad ante él. "No creo que se de cuenta de cada gesto que haga", se tranquilizó a sí misma, divisando a pocos metros su querida mansión del este.

Finalmente, llegaron a las negras verjas del jardin que habia en frente de la vieja mansión. Sonrió, cansada, y se giró hacia él.

—Entonces, ¿se supone que mañana me vienes a recoger? —preguntó ella, tendiendo el brazo y esperando su cartera.

—Sí, un cuarto de hora antes de que empiecen las clases. Será lo mejor para no levantar sospechas y que la gente mantenga el rumor —Saionji le cedió su maletín, viendo como la chica empujaba la verja y se introducía en su interior—. Utena Tenjo —la llamó.

—¿Sí? —respondió ella, girándose.

—Este pacto no cambia nada. Seguimos siendo rivales, por conseguir a Anthy. No te esperes que ahora me caigas en gracia.

—No lo esperaba de ti, querido —contestó la joven, girandose y continuando su camino—. Buenas noches, Saionji.

—Hasta mañana, Tenjo.

Utena siguió caminando, mirando de reojo como la alta figura de Saionji se perdía en la espesura del caminito, que poco a poco se iba oscureciendo a medida que el día moría. Un día singular y siniestramente extraño. Probablemente, terminaría arrepintiendose de haber accedido al juego del vicepresidente.

Una vez en casa, el silencio y el olor a polvo la invadió completamente, sintiendose más débil que en el resto del día. Era como si aquella ausencia le oprimiese el pecho, como si el frío y la soledad le impidieran respirar. El sonido que producía Anthy cuando limpiaba la casa o preparaba la comida parecía una sombra fantasmagorica que su mente, insana, producía para ocultar el silencio sepulcral. Los muros de la casa se la venían encima; no podía soportar su perdida.

Subió los escalones; no tenía ningún tipo de hambre, ni de sed. Solo se sentía pesada y somnolienta.

Depositó de mala gana el maletin en el suelo, desvistiendose a medida que cruzaba la habitación, lugubremente iluminada por el resplandor tenue y azulado del cielo a punto de anochecer. Buscó a tientas el pijama que se encontraba bajo su almohada, abrochandoselo sin mirar si lo hacia bien o mal y sin variar su gesto, neutral, cansado, exhausto.

Finalmente, se venció sobre la cama, cubriendose con la colcha hasta la nariz. En medio de la oscuridad, con los ojos doloridos y el cuerpo relajado, pensó que el sueño la invadiría pronto. Sin emabargo, una hilera de imagenes de aquel día pasaron por sus ojos; desde Saionji hasta Touga... para terminar finalmente con una Anthy sonriente y dulce, como le gustaba recordarla.

Se agitó entre las sabanas, echandose a llorar todo lo que no había podido contenerse el resto del día. Ella, el príncipe de caballo blanco que salvaría a su princesa, la princesa que se vestía de principe para que su propio principe la encontrara más fácilmente... No. Nada de ello quedaba ya. Tan solo eran pedazos de cristal, en el suelo, hechos añicos. Por haber confiado en él... y por haber pensado que realmente ella era su amiga.

Tras aquellos sollozos amargos y duros, su respiración fue tranquilizandose y tornandose pausada, notando como el calor de su cama la amodorraba más y más hasta adormecerla. En un último movimiento antes de dormir, se quitó su anillo. El único anillo que llevaba siempre, su anillo con el emblema de la rosa. Lo tiró con fuerza, escuchando como rebotaba y rodaba por el suelo de madera.

No más sueños imposibles de príncipes con olor a rosas. No para ella.


	4. Capítulo 4

El día amaneció brillante y soleado, sin una sola nube en el cielo azul. Los rayos de sol comenzaban a entrar por la ventana de la habitación de Utena, depositandose sobre su cama ya hecha.

Eran las siete y media de la mañana. Utena ya se había duchado y vestido con su uniforme blanco y aguamarina, y buscando por doquier el horario de clases. Su _novio_ llegaría en menos de un cuarto de hora y no le apetecía hacerle esperar.

Parecía que el día pintaba singular y curioso cuanto menos. Intentaría concentrarse en sus estudios para evitar pensar en nada más y subir sus calificaciones. Sin embargo, le preocupaba el maldito pacto que tenía con Saionji. ¿Debía aparentarlo hasta límites insospechados? ¿Estaría pegado a ella durante todo el día? Le esperanzaba pensar que él tendría que soportarla a ella con la misma desgana que ella le tenía que soportar a él.

Aunque dudaba bastante de la efectividad de ese plan. Si tanto le importaba al Presidente del Consejo, no habría jugado con sus sentimientos para luego aplastarlos contra el suelo. Y no las tenía todas consigo en cuanto a que Anthy volviera con ella, a ser su amiga.

Sacudió la cabeza. No. No debia pensar en nada de eso. Ahora era Utena Tenjo, una simple estudiante de la Academia Ohtori. Sí, en lo único en lo que querría destacar es en sus buenas notas. No deseaba nada más.

Jugueteando con el cierre metálico de su maletín para intentar cerrarlo, escuchó el timbre de la puerta, sobresaltándola. Levantó la cabeza, observando que el reloj de pared marcaba las ocho menos cuarto. "Demasiado puntual..." pensó para si misma.

Bajó de dos en dos los peldaños de la escalera principal, no sin antes cerrar con llave su dormitorio. Apenas había desayunado, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se avalanzó sobre la puerta, fatigada, abriendola y jadeando para no impacientar más a Saionji, que esperaba apoyado con el brazo en el marco de la puerta.

—Buenos días —dijo ella a modo de saludo, intentando mantenerse erguida e impecable.

—¿Me echabas de menos?

—¿Nos vamos?—ella permanecía seria, cerrando con varias vueltas de llave la puerta principal de la Mansion del Este. No tenía ganas de jugar.

—Ya veo que no.

Ella echó a andar a su lado, sujetando su cartera con ambas manos, balanceandola hacia adelante en cada paso que daba. Miraba hacia abajo, hacia los lados del camino, en completo silencio; tampoco tenía muy claro de que hablar con él.

Él, por su parte, permanecía callado prácticamente por la misma razón. No tenía un gran interés en conocer a Tenjo; era como una especie de matrimonio de conveniencia por su parte. Como un compañero más en toda la Academia. De hecho, se estaban usando el uno al otro, así como Touga utilizaba a Anthy. Esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, negando con la cabeza. "Cuatro personas utilizandose entre sí e ignorando el amor como si nunca hubiera existido", pensó para sí.

Llegaron a la gran avenida que llevaba a la academia, comprobando como los estudiantes ya hacían acto de presencia en ella. Subían, bajaban, o permanecían estáticos esperando a otro compañero con el que entrar en la academia.

—En fin... —suspiró Utena, mirando a Saionji—. Empecémos.

Con cierto malestar, pesandole en el estómago, le tomó de la mano y caminó más pegada a él. No le gustaba. Estaba traicionando cada uno de los principios en los que había creido, estaba manipulando el amor como si fuera un simple instrumento, una herramienta. Era todo tan frío, tan mecánico. Fingir unos sentimientos tan fuertes y bonitos como eran los de una primera relación sabía que terminaría destrozandola a largo plazo.

—No paras de temblar —le susurró Saionji, notando como le temblaba la mano encerrada en la suya—. Espero que no me montes una escenita en medio de todos.

—No estoy acostumbrada a esto, eso es todo.

—¿No has ido de la mano con nadie?

—No.

Saionji se quedó observando a su acompañante, divertido.

—¿La popular y magnifica Utena nunca ha tenido novio?

—No.

Él quedó desconcertado ante como había terminado su pequeña burla. Como si hubiera esperado a que la chica le saltara con sus estupideces sobre su príncipe y el amor a éste, y sin embargo, esto no había sucedido. Aquella respuesta secante era mucho más terrible de lo que parecía; como se había apagado toda la fuerza de la chica hasta ser no más que un pelele con vida.

Le hubiera gustado infundirle más ganas de vengarse de Kiryuu Touga, solamente por haberle dejado en ese estado insensible, pero dudaba de que surtiera algun efecto positivo en ella.

El mismo revuelo que se había formado la tarde anterior se generó cuando llegaron a la entrada de la academia. Centenares de pares de ojos se giraron en torno a ellos, esuchando como murmuraban, curiosos y expectantes ante aquel _espectáculo_.

—No sé como sentirme ante esto... —murmuró Utena, intentando no ponerse demasiado nerviosa.

—_Cielo_, ya sabes. Sonreir, asentir, y parecer perdídamente enamorados.

—Si no queda otro remedio...

Él volvio a posar la mano en su cintura, con menos fuerza que la empleó el día anterior, tan solo para reforzar su imagen de _pareja perfecta_. Consiguieron pasar sin problema alguno hasta el interior del edificio, sin dejar de provocar reacciones de sorpresa entre la multitud que llenaba el vestíbulo. Continuaron en la misma postura hasta llegar a la clase de Utena, en la que se separaron, sintiendose ambos más relajados.

Pese a su larga experiencia con las mujeres, Saionji no habia lidiado con un caso como aquel nunca. Le echó un vistazo involuntario al interior de la clase, viendo al resto de chicas y chicos de la tierna edad de Tenjou, pasando una fugaz idea por su mente.

—¿Crees que ella...? —murmuró Saionji, mientras la buscaba con la mirada. Utena se asomó al marco de la puerta, divisando el lugar que ocupaba _ella_ en clase estaba vacio.

—No, parece que aún no ha llegado...

Saionji se quedó unos momentos contemplando el lugar vacío de Anthy Himemiya, cuando se dio cuenta de algo más importante que el simple hecho de que aún no hubiera llegado: _que tenía que llegar_. Y, al ser la Novia de la Rosa, debía llegar junto a su _dueño_.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda... —murmuró, mientras tiraba de Utena hasta sacar el medio cuerpo que tenía en el interior de la clase y arrinconarla contra la pared más cercana.

—¿Pero que pretendes...? —susurró ella, sabiendo que algo debía haber pasado para que él actuara de una manera tan descarada, cuando vio como Saionji se inclinaba sobre su oído.

—Son prácticamente las ocho. Si todavía no ha llegado, es que cuando llegue, lo hará acompañada de Touga —Utena puso los ojos en blanco, entendiendo la situación y suspirando.

—¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer esta vez?

—Tan solo estar en esta postura no levanta ninguna postura.

—Creo que es un poco exagerada incluso para... —Utena se detuvo al rebatirle, cuando observo la figura blanca del Presidente y de su _novia_ acercandose por el pasillo—, ahí están.

Saionji comprobó que la chica no se equivocaba mirando de reojo hacia donde ella le había indicado. Después, bajo el rostro y tomó de la barbilla a Utena, sonriendo.

—Al menos sonríe. Sonrojate. Lo que sea que hacen las chicas normales cuando están frente a alguien que les gusta —le dijo él, casi en un tono inaudible debido a la cercanía de Touga y Anthy.

Utena hubiera deseado poder gritarle porque no le salía ninguna de las cosas que él le pedía. Pero en vez de eso, sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos y diciendo en alta voz un "Ay, Saionji, ¡para, tonto!" que apenas podía creer que hubiera salido de sus labios.

—Saionji, deja a la pobre muchacha en paz, anda —resonó la socarrona y grave voz de Touga tras ellos.

El aludido se incorporó, cambiando su gesto pícaro por uno serio y gélido. Su postura cubría parte de la visión de Touga de Utena, por lo que ella se sentía menos nerviosa de estar delante de él completamente.

Pero los ojos azulados de la muchacha no pudieron evitar reparar en la figura femenina que acompañaba al presidente. Anthy Himemiya, con un uniforme similar al suyo, sus redondas gafitas, tras los que se escondían aquellos preciosos ojos verdes, que miraban al suelo sin muchos ánimos.

Tenía ganas de salir de allí, bien correr fuera del lugar o abrazar con fuerza a Anthy y que todo volviera a ser como antes. Que volvieran a ser amigas, como siempre. Pero, por mucho que le doliera, era imposible, y si existía una manera de recuperarla, tendría que ser por medio del plan de Saionji.

—¿Porque iba a dejar en paz a mi novia? —respondió él, desafiante.

—Oh, venga ya —no había manera de hacer sentir derrotado a Touga—. Al principio tenía gracia la broma, pero me extraña tanto que una chica como Utena quiera salir contigo, amigo mío.

—¿Y porque no podría hacerlo?

Utena se colgaba del brazo del vicepresidente, sonriendo. Había adoptado la actitud prácticamente de cualquier chica que adoraba al campeón de kendo, siendo la perfecta actriz. Una máscara que la estaba ahogando y oprimiendo, y que en el fondo solo vestía por la chica que se encontraba tras el Presidente.

—Porque eres una chica demasiado guapa para él —se burlo Touga, sonriente.

"Se me olvidaba que tu solo buscas la belleza en una mujer, Touga" pensó en su interior Utena. Esa era una de las pocas voces que el desengaño no había acallado; la voz más profunda de su ira interna. O al menos de la poca que tenía en su interior, de vez en cuando hacía acto de presencia. No se consideraba una persona violenta ni que perdiera los estribos, pero seguía herida, y tenía aquella voz llena de odio e ira para evitar que la volvieran a hacer más daño.

La campana sonó, anunciando el comienzo de las clases y rompiendo aquella tensión que había entre los dos chicos de séptimo curso. Touga sonrió y negó con la cabeza, sin perder ni un solo ápice de su aire perfecto.

—En fin, creo que las chicas tendrían que entrar en clase, y tú, amigo mío, también tenemos que ir a la nuestra.

Touga acompañó a Anthy hasta el interior de la clase, cuando Utena escuchó el jaleo que formó el presidente entre las muchachitas que gritaban su nombre. Eso le hizo sentir aún peor que antes, más estúpida por haberse dejado engañar por semejante _galan_.

—Tú también tendrías que entrar ya —le indicó Saionji, haciendo que Utena se diera cuenta de que seguía colgada de su brazo. Se separó de golpe, como si le hubiera dado calambre, haciendo que el riera.

Touga volvió a salir de la clase, encontrando como Utena se despedía de su _novio_, antes de entrar. Había algo que no le terminaba de encajar. Ver a aquella chica peleona, amansada como un gatito, pero a la vez debil y cansada, saliendo con alguien tan... inaguantable como Saionji, era del todo increíble. Porque pese a ser su amigo, él mismo reconocía que tenía muy poca mano con las mujeres. Y mucho menos con Utena, sabiendo que ambos se odiaban desde que se conocieron.

—Vamonos —él urdió la pequeña broma de tirar del brazo de su amigo, escuchando como la chica se deshacía en palabras de amor y despedida. Cuando se encontraron al fondo del pasillo que daba a las escaleras, pudo volver a retomar la conversación—. No sé como habrás conseguido que Utena acceda, pero a mi no me engañáis.

Por un momento, Saionji temió por la integridad de su pacto. Touga sonreía, pero Saionji intentó no perder los nervios; él no sabía a que se refería. Y si se venía abajo, Touga habría ganado... otra vez.

—¿Engañáis? —Saionji adelantó a Touga, sonriente—. No sé de que me hablas, la verdad.

—Está clarisimo. ¿Cómo vais a salir juntos, si no os aguantáis? —Touga no podía contener su tono, divertido, a punto de echarse a reir.

—Eso era antes —puntualizó Saionji, haciendo que la leve risilla de Touga se detuviera—. No es la misma Utena con la que luché. Ni con la que luchaste. La has cambiado por completo.

—¿Que yo hice que? —Touga mostró su mejor cara de ironía y sentirse falsamente ofendido. Era imposible borrar aquella sonrisa perfecta y triunfante de su rostro. Y no se imaginaba cuanto la odiaba Saionji.

—Cambiarla. Y eso me favoreció, la verdad, a la hora de que accediera a ser mi novia. Tiene tanta resitencia y tanta fuerza como Anthy Himemiya —burlarse de la persona a la que amaba le dolía en el alma, pero no le quedaba más remedio—. Ahora, si me disculpas, llegamos tarde a clase.

—Como veas, Saionji... pero ya sabes lo que a ti te duran las chicas...

No había manera de derrotar a Touga, que había paralizado a su amigo y le había adelantado. Saionji sentía como le empezaban a arder cada una de sus fibras internas hasta el punto de desear pegarle una paliza, pero solo rebufó y subio las escaleras junto a él, sin mediar palabra. "Algún día, terminaré venciendote yo...".


End file.
